wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 28
Issue 28 of The Wicked + The Divine was released on 12 April 2017. It is the sixth and final part of Imperial Phase (Part I). Solicitation “IMPERIAL PHASE (I),” Part Six and sex and drugs and rock and roll and sex and drugs and rock and roll and sex and drugs and end.Image Comics Solicits For April 2017 – Launching Black Cloud, Rose, Redneck, Plastic, Rock Candy Mountain, Mighty Man And Splitting Image - Bleeding Cool Plot David Blake returns home to find Urdr in his son's bedroom. She is surprised he has a child, and he says that he is at a boarding school for gifted students. His mother left when he was young, and he doesn't talk to his father much now that he is away from home, as he's angry about a lot of things. They Fuck You Up, 5 March 2015 Urdr arrives at Amaterasu's newly built temple, where a party is underway and Woden is snorting coke. Urdr accuses him of secretly being Blake's estranged son, and he lashes out at her, making a dig about her life before she transitioned. Urdr's real purpose in coming, however, is to see Amaterasu, as she is extremely judgemental of her cult-party. Amaterasu is displeased by her criticism, and threatens to leave her on the surface of the sun if she continues. Baphomet shows up at the party, but is distressed to realise Persephone is also there. He reveals that he told The Morrigan about their relationship, and that she abused him as a result. He leaves and Dionysus goes after him. Persephone turns down sex from Sakhmet and also leaves, saying she's not in the mood. Amaterasu is, though, and volunteers to take her place. Curiosity, 6 March 2015 As an orgy rages on upstairs, Amaterasu ends up deciding she doesn't want to go down on Sakhmet after all, much to Sakhmet's frustration. Amaterasu starts complaining about Urdr and inadvertantly reveals that Persephone murdered Ananke, forgetting that they had kept this from Sakhmet, who had been unconscious at the time. Sakhmet is furious that the gods had been lying to her and attacks Amaterasu, who makes a hasty escape. Sakhmet then murders everyone participating in the orgy in a fit of rage. Oh, One More Thing (Six Months Earlier) A tearful Ananke writes a letter to a mysterious recipient in the moments before the battle with the Pantheon. In it, she apologises for events that have gone wrong, and says the Destroyer can still be destroyed. She emphasises the importance of defeating the Great Darkness but does not think she will survive. She tells the person she knows they will succeed if she does die, and closes the letter by saying, "I love you. I'll miss you." As she finishes the letter, Woden comes in and tells her that Minerva is home. She orders him to prepare the machine, and the letter disappears in a cloud of pink sparkles. The issue ends on a title card that reads "Baddies, 24 September 2014". Gallery Covers Issue 28.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matthew Wilson Issue 28 variant.jpg|Cover by Elsa Charretier References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine 28 Category:Imperial Phase (Part I) Category:Issues